


Blood Connection

by Firefly



Series: Star Trek: Into Darkness Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers-slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/pseuds/Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look inside for summary because I don't want to let out any spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I see this movie (been 6 times now) certain thoughts keep entering my head and I've been slowly posting them here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: What if Khan sharing his blood had a certain side effect?

* * *

 

 

“How is she?”

 

“Khan-“

 

“How is she Jedda?”

 

Jedda sighed. He and the rest of their crew knew his leader was a bit erratic and even a bit more ruthless these days but now that they all realized why they were uneasy. After learning all that had happened two years ago, before they were stolen from Starfleet and revived, had been, not surprising because it makes sense for a weaker race to seek to use the advancement and strength of a stronger race, but a lot to take in and accept.

 

Especially Khan giving away his blood to save not one but TWO beings. (Jedda wasn’t including the tribble because that was a whole other weirdness they were still getting used to.)

 

“She is as well as to be expected for a human of her caliber. Especially a human child. Losing your only remaining parent can be hard on someone so young.”

 

“Does she have someone to care for her?”

 

“Khan-“

 

“DOES she have someone to care for her Jedda?”

 

Jedda shook his head. “Her mother was her last remaining relative. Her father’s parents died shortly after their son. Her mother’s parents were dead before she was even born. She’ll be taken into their system for orphaned children and they will handle her.”

 

Jedda and Ceti looked at each other at the barely restrained growl their leader let out. It was a good thing they were in Khan’s personal quarters. The crew was unsure how to react around Khan anymore for fear of setting him off. Their beloved leader was always strong, capable and yes, ruthless, but he was theirs and they trusted him with their lives but lately they were unsure if he was himself or not due to the side effects the connections with the others were apparently causing. “Khan, I know she shares your blood now and that you share a connection-“

 

“Why? Why do I share this connection with her? With that infernal creature?” No one looked when he gestured towards the tribble that Ceti herself had snuck into Starfleet to capture. “Why must I share a connection with…them?”

 

Ceti sent Jedda a pointed look. They all knew what their leader was thinking. The amounts of blood given to the girl in order to use her father and to the tribble were minute compared to what he gave for that Starfleet Captain. The Captain they knew to have caught Khan’s eye before Khan attempted to kill him. Not that the others knew that. Khan told their crew most of the story-the most pertinent to them anyway-but he only told Jedda and Ceti all of what had happened because they were his closest confidants and friends. Like siblings.

 

“Khan-“

 

“Bring her here.”

 

Jedda barely contained his surprise. Although he should have known really after what happened with the ball of fluff sitting in the corner on its own personal bed. Almost as if it were a small puppy.

 

Ceti just sighed. “Well damn. At least breaking into Starfleet was a bit of an exercise. Abducting this girl won’t even elevate my heartrate.”

 

“Do not harm her Ceti.”

 

“Of course not Khan. After all, she is to be my niece isn’t she?”

 

Jedda just looked back and forth between his brother and sister. (Not by blood but by choice.) “You can’t believe that she’ll just come with you and accept that we are now her family.”

 

Khan scoffed. “She’d be taken in by some other family to raise. Here with us will be better than there with them. Not to mention that they won’t know how to handle her newfound abilities. We will.”

 

Ceti nodded. “Now that we’re awake and we have our own ship we can focus on enjoying our family once again. If that includes expanding then I’m all for it.” Ceti turned with a smile on her face as she headed to the door so that she could make her way to the transporter room. “A child. We’re going to have a child.”

 

Jedda watched Ceti leave and looked towards his brother once again. Khan was standing across the room, staring down at the tribble. “And what about the Captain Khan? How long before we go to claim him as one of ours as well?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
